Tachiagariyo
Tachiagariyo (立ち上がリーヨ lit.Let's Stand Up!) là bài hát mở đầu phim của Inazuma Eleven. Thông tin *'Trình bày :' Sorano Aoi (CV: Kitahara Sayaka) *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ: '[[Thành viên:Sorano kumo|'Sorano kumo']] (dịch từ Anh ngữ) & Kadogawa Hokaze (dịch bổ sung và chỉnh lý các bản dịch) *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Đánh giá Bài hát nhanh, tiết tấu mạnh, thích hợp cho việc xuất hiện trên các sân vận động. Bài hát mang tính chất thúc đẩy mọi người hãy cùng chơi bóng, cùng cố gắng và cùng nhau hợp sức vì chiến thắng. Bài hát thể hiện sự khao khát được bước lên sân cỏ và đương đầu cũng như khám phá những điểu mới mẻ đang chờ một tuyển thủ không bao giờ mệt mỏi ở phía trước. Lời nhạc (Bản truyền hình) |-|Bản gốc= STAND UP! STAND UP! 立ち上がリーヨ! イナズマチャレンジャー ドン底弱気をパンチング トンチを利かせてスライディング 泥んこまみれが勇ましく光るぜ! 貪欲チャレンジ精神 めげずにファイティング 悔しい気持ちもパワーに変えようぜ 汗かきベソかき夢育ち 根っこはマグマイナズマ式 傷だらけの雑草侍 見た目オンボロ中身骨太 STAND UP! STAND UP! 立ち上がリーヨ! 勇気のシンボルイナズママーク STAND UP! STAND UP! 立ち上がリーヨ! 掲げよう勝利のフラッグを STAND UP! STAND UP! 立ち上がリーヨ! イナズマイレブン イナズマ （ファイト!） イナズマヒーロー |-|Phiên âm Latin= STAND UP! STAND UP! Tachiagariyo! Inazuma CHALLENGER Don soko yowaki wo PUNCHING Tonchi wo kika sete SLIDING Doronko mamirega isama shiku hikaru ze! Donyoku CHALLENGER seishin Don't cry! Megezuni FIGHTING Kuyashii kimochi mo POWER ni kae youze Ase kaki beso kaki yume sodachi Nekko ha MAGMA inazuma shiki Kizu darakeno zassou samurai Mitame onboro nakami honebuto STAND UP! STAND UP! Tachiagariyo! Yuuki no SYMBOL inazuma MARK STAND UP! STAND UP! Tachiagariyo! Kakage you shouri no FLAG wo STAND UP! STAND UP! Tachiagariyo! Inazuma ELEVEN Inazuma (FIGHT!) Inazuma HERO! |-|Bản dịch Anh ngữ= Stand up! Stand up! Let's stand up! Inazuma challenger! Hey! Punch away your pessimism Slide with your wit Getting muddy only adds shine to your courage! With the greedy challenger's spirit Don't cry, fight without giving in Let's turn all that vexation into power! Dreams bloom in sweat and tears We're burning like hot magma, Inazuma style -OR "in the same way as lightning would"- (Inazuma/Lightning!) Like a worn out samurai Looking shabby, but tough on the inside Hey! Stand up! Stand up! Let's stand up! The Inazuma (lightning) mark is our mark of courage! Stand up! Stand up! Let's stand up! Wave the flag of victory! Stand up! Stand up! Let's stand up! Inazuma Eleven! (Oh yeah!) Inazuma! (Fight!) Inazuma hero |-|Bản dịch Việt Ngữ= Đứng lên! Đứng lên! Hãy cùng đứng lên nào! Inazuma challenger! (Hỡi người chinh phục Inazuma!) Mặc kệ những lo lắng, đấm ra! PUNCHING Bằng hết sự khôn khéo, lướt đi! SLIDING Bùn đất trên người chỉ làm lòng can đảm ta tỏa sáng hơn! Tinh thần người chinh phục CHALLENGER tràn đầy Đừng khóc cry, hãy tiếp tục chiến đấu FIGHTING Hãy biến tất cả những cơn thịnh nộ thành sức mạnh POWER của chúng ta! Những giấc mơ đến từ những giọt nước mắt và mồ hôi Nóng lên như dung nham MAGMA Inazuma bùng cháy Kiệt sức giống hệt như những kiếm sĩ Samurai Tuy bên ngoài thật là nhếch nhác, trong vẩn mạnh mẽ Nào! Hey! Đứng lên! Đứng lên! Hãy đứng lên nào! Dũng cảm với biểu tượng SYMBOL là Inazuma MARK! sét ấn! Đứng lên! Đứng lên! Hãy cùng đứng lên nào! Nảo ta cùng phất cao lên ngọn cờ FLAG chiến thắng! Đứng lên! Đứng lên! Hãy cùng đứng lên nào! Inazuma ELEVEN Inazuma (FIGHT!) (Chiến đấu!) Inazuma HERO! Anh hùng! Bản nhạc Anh ngữ thumb|right|335 px |-|Bản gốc= Stand up! Stand up if you love football Inazuma Eleven! Tackle your fears with all your courage Trust in your friends and you can win No matter what the weather It's sunny in our hearts Kick off! the passes fly like lightning Good ball! the tension is so exciting We'll do our best together Until the game is won Whe we're together, we practise to be strong People put us down saying we're the underdogs (Inazuma) The road to the final is long and hard But none of these things matter when We score a goal Stand up! Stand up if you love football Our passion for football shines like lightning Stand up! Stand up if you love football Never give up until the final whistle Stand up! Stand up if you love football Inazuma Eleven! Inazuma! Hey Inazuma! Here we go! |-|Bản dịch Việt ngữ= Hãy đứng lên! Nếu bạn yêu bóng đá, hãy đứng lên! Inazuma Eleven! Đối đầu với sự sợ hãi với tất cả lòng can đảm Hãy tin vào những người bạn và bạn có thể chiến thắng Dù thời tiết có tốt hay xấu đi chăng nữa Mặt trời tỏa sáng trong tim chúng ta Kick off! Đường chuyền bay như tia chớp Goodball! Không khí căng thẳng này thật thú vị Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau làm tốt Cho đến khi thắng trận Cho đến khi thắng trận đấu này Khi chúng ta cùng nhau, chúng ta sẽ trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn Con đường tới chặng kết khá vất vả và gian nan Nhưng những thứ đó không quan trọng khi Chúng ta ghi bàn Hãy đứng lên! Đứng lên nào, nếu bạn yêu bóng đá Niềm đam mê bóng đá của chúng ta tỏa sáng như tia chớp Hãy đứng lên! Đứng lên nào, nếu bạn yêu bóng đá Không bỏ cuộc cho đến tiếng còi cuối cùng Hãy đứng lên! Nếu bạn yêu bóng đá, hãy đứng lên! Inazuma Eleven! Inazuma! (Fight!) Inazuma Hero! Lời nhạc (Bản đầy đủ) |-|Bản gốc= Stand Up! Stand Up!立ち上がリーヨ! イナズマチャレンジャー ドン底弱気をパンチング トンチを利かせてキャッチング 泥んこまみれが勇ましく光るぜ!v 貧欲チャレンジ精神 Don’t cry めげずにファイティング 始まる瞬間 ワクワクしてくるぜ! そう、あの時の失敗も 今となれば人生の力となって応援 挑戦、それから冒険、 派手にスッ転んで成長する少年 立ち止まるな夢の途中さ、 僕らは傷だらけドリーマー 見た目オンボロ 中身骨太 Stand Up! Stand Up!立ち上がリーヨ! 七転び八起き!それがモットー! 情熱の温度また上昇! 絶対!スーパー立ち上がリーヨ! 立ち上がれ少年少女! さぁ、エンジン点火!限界突破! Stand Up! Stand Up!立ち上がリーヨ! イナズマファイター ドンマイ負けるなスタンディング 行くぜ世界ヘジャンピング 失敗は次の成長に繋がるぜ! ど根性馬力のエンジン Don’t Stop くじけず前進 ひとりじゃないんだ!みんなで突き進め! 向かい風の様なシュートが 心のスキマをここぞとばかり狙ってる だけど僕らは一人じゃないから、 どんな相手でも逃げないぜ! 想い描いたデカイ夢を叶える為に 今日も突っ走ってる あの娘にいいトコ見せてやれ皆の衆 Stand Up! Stand Up!立ち上がリーヨ! ピンチも一気に形態逆転! 踏ん張って行こうぜ! 絶対!スーパー立ち上がリーヨ! 曇天蹴飛ばすギンギラ太陽! さぁ、もっと声上げろ! Stand Up! Stand Up!立ち上がリーヨ! イナズマチャレンジャー Stand Up! Stand Up!立ち上がリーヨ! 気合い百倍!ねじりはちまき! しめて行こうぜ!何も怖くない! Stand Up! Stand Up!立ち上がリーヨ! この胸に秘めた勇気のシンボル!イナズママーク! OK! スーパー立ち上がリーヨ! 掲げよう勝利のフラッグ! さぁ、Clap Your Hands 手を鳴らせ! Stand Up! Stand Up!立ち上がリーヨ! 見せつけろ!最上級のド根性! 気分上々でのぼれ頂上! OK! スーパー立ち上がリーヨ! 讃えようすべての仲間たちを! Stand Up! Stand Up!立ち上がリーヨ! イナズマファイター イナズマ(ファイト！） イナズマヒーロー |-|Phiên âm Latin= Stand Up! Stand Up! tachiagariyo Stand Up! Stand Up! tachiagariyo Inazuma Challenger donzoko yowaki wo punching tonchi wo kikasete sliding doronko mamire ga isamashiku hikaru ze donyoku challenge seishin Don’t cry megezu ni fighting kuyashii kimochi mo power ni kaeyou ze asekaki besokaki yume sodachi nekko wa magma inazuma shiki kizu darake no zassouzamurai mitame onboro nakami honebuto Stand up! Stand up! tachiagariyo pinch no tani kara hatsuhi no de Stand up! Stand up! tachiagariyo Inazuma Fighter donmai makeru na standing ikuze sekai e jumping yowaki ni naru na yo tachi mukae seishun dokonjou bariki no engine Don’t Stop kujikezu zenshin aite ga tsuyokerya tsuyoi hodo moeru ze mukaikaze no you na shoot ga shihouhappou kara semete kitemo saigo no toride nukase nee zo ano ko ni ii toko miseteyare mina no shuu Stand up! Stand up! tachiagariyo donten ketobashi nihonbare Stand up! Stand up! tachiagariyo Inazuma Challenger kono hibi no doryoku mo ano hibi no kuyashisa mo zenbu zenbu zenbu zenbu zenbu moero moero moero mina no shuu Stand up! Stand up! tachiagariyo nejirihachimaki kiai hyaku bai Stand up! Stand up! tachiagariyo yuuki no symbol Inazuma Mark Stand up! Stand up! tachiagariyo kakageyou shouri no flag wo Stand up! Stand up! tachiagariyo Inazuma Fighter Inazuma (Fight!) Inazuma Hero |-|Bản dịch Anh Ngữ= Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! Inazuma Challenger Punch away your pessimism Slide with your wit Getting all muddy only adds shine to your courage! With the greedy challenger’s spirit Don’t cry, fight without giving in Let’s turn all that vexation into power Dreams bloom in sweat and tears We’re burning hot like magma, Inazuma style Like a worn-out wild samurai Looking shabby outside but tough on the inside Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! The sun will rise from the tight valley Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! Inazuma Fighter Don’t mind, stand up and don’t give in Let’s jump out into the world Don’t chicken out, stand up and face it with your youth An engine with gutsy horse-power Don’t Stop, unceasing drive The stronger the opponent is, the more it fires us up Even if a shoot like a head wind comes at us in all directions Don’t let it get past the last stronghold! Let’s show that girl our good side, guys! Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! We’ll kick away the dull clouds and clear the skies Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! The endeavors from these days And the regret from those days All of it, all of it, all of it, all of it, all of it Burns us up, burns us up, burns us up, guys! Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! The towel we twist into a headband gives us 100x more power Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! The symbol of courage is the Inazuma Mark Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! Wave the flag of victory! Stand up! Stand up! Let’s stand up! Inazuma Fighter Inazuma (Fight!) Inazuma Hero |-|Bản dịch Việt Ngữ= Đứng lên! Đứng lên! Hãy đứng lên! Đứng lên! Đứng lên! Hãy đứng lên! Inazuma Challenger Hãy xua tan đi sự bi quan Hãy làm một cú trượt với sự nhanh trí Những vết bùn dính trên áo làm cho lòng can đảm của bạn sáng lên Với lòng tinh thần ham muốn của người thách đấu Đừng khóc, hãy chiến đấu Hãy biến sự buồn phiền thành sức mạnh Giấc mơ nở trong sự ngọt ngào và nước mắt Chúng ta đang nóng lên như nham thạch, Inazuma Style Giống như một chiến sĩ samurai hoang dã Bên ngoài nhìn tồi tàn nhưng bên trong lại rất mạnh mẽ Đứng lên! Đứng lên! Hãy đứng lên! Mặt trời mọc lên đằng sau thung lũng Đứng lên! Đứng lên! Hãy đứng lên! Inazuma Fighter Đừng bận tâm, hãy đứng lên và đừng từ bỏ Hãy đi vào hiện thực Đừng sợ hãi như thế, đứng lên và đối mặt với nó cùng với tuổi trẻ Một động cơ với mã lực Đừng dừng lại, tiến lên Đối thủ càng mạnh cỡ nào, thì chúng ta cũng như thế Cho dù cú sút có nhanh như cơn gió đang đến tới chúng ta từ mọi phía Hãy chặn nó lại, đừng để nó vượt qua Hãy cho các cô gái thấy mặt tốt của chúng ta Đứng lên! Đứng lên! Hãy đứng lên! Hãy xua tan đi những đám mây mịt mờ và để lộ ra bầu trời trong xanh Đứng lên! Đứng lên! Hãy đứng lên! Những nỗ lực trong những ngày qua Và sự hối hận trong những ngày đó Tất cả, tất cả và tất cả Đã làm cho ngọn lửa trong tim ta bùng cháy! Đứng lên! Đứng lên! Hãy đứng lên! Dải băng đầu là những chiếc khăn tiếp thêm cho ta 100x sức mạnh Đứng lên! Đứng lên! Hãy đứng lên! Biểu tượng Tia chớp chính là dấu hiệu của lòng dũng cảm Đứng lên! Đứng lên! Hãy đứng lên! Hãy vẫy lá cờ chiến thắng Đứng lên! Đứng lên! Hãy đứng lên! Inazuma Fighter Inazuma (Fight!) Inazuma Hero Video Phiên bản gốc thumb|left|335 px Phiên bản Tiếng Anh left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Bài mở đầu